Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You
by stupidcoffee
Summary: Ginny and Draco accidently grab a portkey that brings them to their worst nightmare- being trapped alone...together...Ch.9 UP!
1. Desperation

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!!! If I did I'd be rich...and famous...and everything I've always wanted...but I'm not. I'm just a loser who writes fanfics.   
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco accidently grab a portkey that brings them to their worst nightmare- bieng trapped alone...together...  
  
Chapter One: Desperation  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny silently walked along the corridor leading to her common room. She was alone, as she always was, considering that she had not the time nor courage to go out and make new friends, so she was forever inseperable with Harry, Hermione, and of course, her brother, Ron. She was quite beautiful and developed...one of the most attractive girls in Hogwarts, though she'd never think it. Shy and modest as they come, Ginny Weasley.   
  
She had accomplished more than ever expected of her, though her heart only longed one thing...to be granted true love at an early age. She believed within every fiber of her being that she had found that love...even if he didn't feel the same about her. The famous Harry Potter...he had plagued her mind for five years...she thought of nothing else...no one else.   
  
Her secret enemy was the only thing standing in the way of it, she was sure. How he looked at her...she could see the longing in his eyes every time he laid them on her. Cho Chang...everything Ginny was not. Everything she wanted to be.   
  
Her obsession with Harry grew each day. She had a hard time paying attention to anything else. Surely he knew...he must know...it must show in some way. Or maybe he is too blinded by Cho. The jealousy was consuming her to a dangerous point. She didn't want to feel like that. She didn't want her happiness to depend on someone...especially him. She hated him for all he was worth for not loving her, but loved him with all her being for being the person he is.   
  
She clutched her books and sharply turned a corner to find herself slam into a hard being. For a second she thought she had run into a wall, but when she opened her eyes, she yelped inwardly to find herself lying on top of a grey-eyed Slytherin...not to mention, her family's worst mortal enemy. He coughed, having the wind obviously knocked out of him. She just lay there and stare at him unbelievingly.   
  
"You can get up now, Weasley," he choked. She snapped out of her trance quickly.  
  
"Yeah...I'm...I'm sorry," she said as she got up, dusting herself off. Still laying on the ground, a smirk played across his face.   
  
"Unless you were more comfortable, of course," he got up and got close to her face. He was so close she could feel his breath on her. Ginny felt goosebumps ripple down her back as her own breath became shaky. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And don't try to dust off your robes, Weasley...they're a hopeless case."  
  
Ginny felt herself blush violently. Draco caught her hand, painfully, just before it had time to come in contact with his face. He twisted it, making Ginny yelp. He pinned her against the wall. He was dangerously close to her again.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Weasley, for we both know who would win that battle," he whispered icily, and with that last statement, he was gone, leaving a very shaken Ginny standing as he left her, stunned with intimidation. She broke her trance, mentally slapping herself. She wouldn't be the one who was weak...she refused. Looking around, seeing as how there wasn't much she could do about it, she declined herself and gathered her scattered books and walked the rest of the way to her common room with no other interuptions.   
  
"Wizard-wax," she muttered to the Fat Lady. The door swung open and she crawled into the portrait hole. Considering the late hour, the common room was rid of most students. She spotted Harry and Ron playing an animatedly competitive game of wizard's chess. She walked past them, catching Harry's eye. He smiled at her warmly. She meekly smiled back and retreated to her dorm room.   
  
All the thoughts of Draco disapeared, as she lay on her bed wishing with all her might that she could just walk out there and tell him how she felt. She wished he knew everything...the late nights she stayed awake crying in desperation, knowing she could never have him...the hours wasted daydreaming about him...and all of the emotion hating him for not being able to see it.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see daylight and hear birds chirping outside her dorm room window. She must've fallen asleep thinking of Harry, as she often did. She got up and put on a clean pair of clothes and performed a cleaning spell on her hair. She was very gifted at cleaning spells. Her mother taught her all she knew.   
  
It was a Saturday, so she didn't have classes to attend. She walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch talking, and Hermione, as always, was engulfed in a book twice as big as her. She walked down and sat on the couch next to her brother.   
  
"Morning, Ginny," Harry told her. She gave him a shy smile.   
  
"Morning," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ron smiled at her before getting back into the conversation with Harry about Quiddich. The day went by quickly. She basically just stayed with Ron and Harry in the common room, playing wizard's chess, and gobstones, then going down for the occasional meal. The sun soon started to set.   
  
"Oh, God- I forgot! Snape told me to meet with him at," she looked at the clock, "seven! God- I'm late! He's gonna kill me!," she exclaimed, getting up. No one really payed any attention. Harry nodded at her, and Ron didn't stop talking, so she just climbed out the portrait hole. She jogged at a slow pace to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. She had goosebumps it was so cold. She always thought of the dungeons so depressing. So damp, cold and dark. Horrible place, it was. She never went into them if she could avoid it. She reached the door, and knocked.   
  
"Come in," a slimy voice said that could only be Professor Snape. She was out of breath from jogging. She opened the door.  
  
"Professor- I'm- I'm so sorry I'm late! I lost track of..." she stopped suddenly when she saw who was standing with him.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Okay...I think ya'll got the picture. I live for reviews- you don't understand- so whoever reads this fic- please leave a review telling me what you think! It can be short! I'm not picky! Love you guys!!!   
  
P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS- MY MOST POPULAR IS 'THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE'!!! 


	2. Aftermath Of A Broken Heart

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Two: Aftermath of a Broken Heart  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy. Ginny was confused, and it must have shown on her face, because Snape quickly called her back to attention.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Draco is simply helping me ready some ingredients for tomorrow's class...please, feel free to stare all you want. He should be here for the next five minutes," he said coldly, earning a smirk from Draco. Ginny blushed profusely. How dare he embarass her in front of anyone? Not that he hadn't before, but this time was...different. She couldn't look stupid in front of her arch nemisis. She had to look composed, and coy...Ginny snapped out of her train of thought by Snape's icy words, yet again. "You know I don't accept tardiness, Ms. Weasley," he told her.  
  
"I know, Professor. I had just lost track of time. I got distracted, and-"   
  
"Yes, you seem to be distracted often," he cut in.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Professor," she appologized clenching her fists beneath her robes.  
  
"Very well, then. I have graded your essay. I almost have to step out of my pride," he gave a short, sarcastic laugh, "Well, Ms. Weasley, I have to admit that this is the best paper in your year," he told her. Ginny smiled in pride. She wasn't surprised, she'd spent weeks looking up every possible bit of information for it. "Which is why I have every intention of believing that you cheated on this assignment," he told her in his most slimy, oily, voice with a smirk to match. Draco just grinned evily. Ginny's emotions matched her horror-struck expression. She just gapped at him for a second.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? I spent weeks on that essay!" her voice rose with every word.   
  
"I would highly advise you not to raise your voice to a teacher, Ms. Weasley. I would also advise you to get this note to your Head of House as soon as possible to recieve proper punishment for your," he stoped to smirk, "unjust actions," he told her uncaringly handing her the essay along with a written note addressed to Professor McGonagal.   
  
Ginny tore the paper from his hands and stormed out the classroom, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She dare not let one fall until completely out of eye and earshot. She speedwalked as fast as she could to her dorm. She slowed when she heard voices nearby. She recognized one of them to be Harry's. She peeked around the corner and what she saw made her stomach fly up to her throat and her skin feel like she'd just been drenched in ice-water. Harry was with...Cho. Kissing her...touching her...laughing with her. Ginny didn't even realize that there were silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She just stood there, numb, shaking with anger, frozen with a hate that would never be broken.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked out right after Ginny's escapade to go back to his room and finish the Charms homework he had been assigned, when on the way he saw the note addressed to Professor McGonagal lying on the floor. Ginny must have dropped it when she snatched the papers.  
  
Not wanting to miss an opportunity to get a Weasley into trouble, he grabbed the note and started walking toward where he guessed the Gryffindor common room was.   
  
~*~  
  
Down a different corridor, Seamus Finnigan walked hurridley. He was sweating and shaking. He had just attacked a teacher. Snape had called him in his office right after he saw a distraught Ginny Weasley flee from the classroom. Snape told him he had failed him and his anger got the best of him, and pure magic had been used. He dug in his pocket to find a letter his uncle had written him a few minutes after it had happened. His family owned a flock of the fastest owls there were, thankfully. He re-read the letter to make sure to catch the details.   
  
Seamus,  
  
Read this carefully. I've arranged a Portkey for you at the end of the corridor leading to the dungeons. It's a plain white column. It will de-activate five minutes after you've recieved this letter for safety precautions. You need to leave Hogwarts until this mess is sorted out completely. I have a locater to find you when you get to your destination. I do not know where this will be, but if you keep this letter in your pocket, it will tell me where you are at all times, so that I may retrieve you when you achive your destination. Get there fast- this is very important.   
  
Uncle Riley  
  
Seamus started to run to the destination. His mind was going a mile a minute. He knew that the punishment for attacking a member of the Hogwarts staff could be Azkaban. Or expulsion...or a thousand other equally gruesome penalties. He ran even faster.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny finally broke her stare to spare herself the sight of Harry's hands traveling up Cho's robes. The tears wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't stop. She slid down the wall until she sat, crying uncontrollably.   
  
She heard footsteps coming from the hallway she had just traveled. Her body froze with panic. She couldn't go either way without being seen crying. She recognized the approacher. Malfoy. He was out of breath from running. Then she noticed the slip she must have dropped. He looked at her with a confused expression.   
  
  
  
'Surely she can't be crying over Snape,' he thought, but then heard a faint giggle, and distant male voice. His curiosity took over him as he peeked around the corner to reveal Ginny's worst nightmare. He smirked at it. 'Still in love with Potter,' he thought.  
  
"You dropped this," he told her with malice. By this time, Ginny had stopped crying from shock of seeing Draco. She tore it from his outreached hand and crumpled it up and threw it across the hall. She gave him an uncaring look. He gave her what almost seemed like an impressed grin. He held out his hand for her to stand back up. She gave it a suspicious look as if it were to lash out and bite her, which wouldn't surprise her. She finally accepted it and stood.   
  
This wasn't a good combination, because Ginny's independant force, combined with Draco's strong pull ended up toppling them over onto an erect column. Before either of them knew what happened, they felt the familiar pull at their navels and a rush of wind in their ears, which could only mean one thing- a Portkey.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!! Wha-do-ya-think??? Good, bad, needs work??? Tell me!!! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME- EXCEPT REALLY BAD FLAMES. THOSE ARE JUST POINTLESS AND DON'T HELP ME MUCH. I love ya'll! If you read it- review it! Come on- Cater to my ego! I need some encouragement!!! 


	3. Middle Of Nowhere

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Three: Middle of Nowhere  
  
~*~  
  
Both of them endured the sickening feeling pulling at their stomachs until they hit solid ground. Ginny landed on Draco, knocking the breath out of him again. They just lay there, trying to find the energy to move. When Ginny finally opened her eyes, all she could see were trees and miles of untouched, open prarie illuminated by the stars and moonlight. Draco coughed.   
  
"Where are we?" he choked out. Ginny realized that she was still on top of him, cutting off his air supply and quickly moved, blushing.   
  
"I don't know. What happened?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked cockily, "We must've ran into a portkey."   
  
"Who would have a portkey just lying around Hogwarts. I thought they weren't allowed to be there unattended," she told him trying to stand up. She wobbled a little and ended up falling back down. Her muscles needed a minute to reboot.   
  
"My guess is as good as yours, Weasley. My father should get the word soon and come retrieve me," he said confidently.   
  
"I beg to differ, Malfoy. It's night. Everyone thinks we're in bed. It'll be at least morning until anyone even notices we're gone," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Maybe for you, Weasley. Since no one seems to notice you anyway, but I have business to attend to at night, if you catch my drift..." he told her.   
  
"Well, excuse me if I don't have whores to screw every night that would notice I'm gone, but I have a real life," she told him proudly. They were getting into a heated argument in the middle of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"Well...maybe if you did get laid every once in a while," he told her, trailing a finger along the side of her arm, "you wouldn't be so bitchy."   
  
Ginny slapped his hand away as if it were on fire. "I'll never be a whore, Malfoy. One of yours, especially. At least I have enough pride in myself not to have to do those things," she yelled at him getting to her feet. He did the same. When he spoke, he closed in on her, making her have to take steps back.  
  
"Pride, Weasley? What pride do you think you have, exactly? Your family is poor as dirt, your father works with Muggles, and you...you're just the little redhead that everyone recognizes, but no one cares about," he told her his voice dripping with malice. This time, Malfoy wasn't quick enough. Ginny's hand hit his face, making a noise that practically echoed through the wilderness. Draco's cheek stung, and he knew that there would be a handprint left there. Furiously, he grabbed Ginny's forearms and forced her to the ground. He strattled her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill your pathetic excuse of a being right now?" he told her.   
  
Ginny was shaking and scared out of her mind, even though she didn't show it. She refused to give in to him. She tried to get away, but he was too strong for her. She just looked up at his shadowed face and cold, stormy eyes, trying not to reflect the fear in her own.  
  
  
  
"Don't struggle, Weasley," he told her. Now she was panicing. What was he going to do to her? "Appologize, Weasley," he ordered.   
  
"I will not," she told him through clenched teeth. He tightend his grip on her arms.   
  
"Appologize, now," he commanded more fiercly.   
  
"NO," she told him sternly. "You don't scare me, Malfoy. YOU NEVER WILL."  
  
"You're brave, Weasley. I admire that," he told her, getting up. Ginny sighed in relief. She got up as well.   
  
"So...what are we going to do?" she asked him uncertainly.   
  
"How should I know, Weasley. My best guess is that we'll have to spend the night here. I know how to conjure a tent. Maybe tomorrow, we can walk to try to find a resident," he told her. Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh, looking around. Her eyes were getting used to the darkness.   
  
"That'll be one hell of a hike," she told him. Draco glared at her.   
  
"Do you have a better idea?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not at the moment," she sighed and sat down on the nearest rock.   
  
"Know any good spells?" he asked her, sitting down himself.   
  
"I'm good at cleaning spells. I could probably think of something we could use for cooking. God- I can't believe I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with YOU," she said angrily.  
  
"You should be honored, Weasley. Do you know how many girls would give anything to have a night alone with me?" he told her smugly.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson is only one girl," Ginny snorted, trying to keep in her laughter.   
  
"I've been with more than Parkinson, Weasley. Even a few of your fellow Gryffindors, might I add," he told her, grinning at Ginny's horrorstruck expression.   
  
"Who?" Ginny demanded.   
  
Draco smirked, knowing he was getting to her. In fact, he had been with a few Gryffindors. "Lavender, Parvati...the list goes on," he told her.  
  
"You're such a whore!" she yelled. "Seducing those girls! You know- you THINK you can have anyone, but you CAN'T, Malfoy. And you'll find that out soon. You can't always have everything you want."   
  
"I don't believe I ever thought I could, Weasley. It just always comes so willingfully into my grasp..." he said, trailing a finger up her thigh. Ginny swatted it away and stood up quickly.   
  
"You disgust me," she told him, her voice dripping with pure hatred.   
  
"What makes you think that I feel any different about you, Weasley?" he asked innocently. She gave an exasperated sigh and got up.  
  
"Why don't you just stop with your sarcastic little comments, and conjure up that tent you promised?" she told him.  
  
"Fine, Weasley," he told her. "Where do you want it, Madam?"   
  
  
  
Ginny pointed to the flatest piece of land she could see in the dim moonlight. Draco got out his wand and pointed it in that direction.   
  
"Auculious Finito," he muttered and a large sized tent appeared.   
  
"Oh my. It's not a mansion! Are you sure you'll be able to sleep in it?" Ginny asked sarcastically.   
  
"Very funny, Weasley, but don't think for one second that you know me," he told her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the tent. When she looked inside, she saw that there was just one huge sleeping bag and two pillows. She looked at him unbelievingly.   
  
"One sleeping bag?" she asked.  
  
"I think you'll manage," he told her. She sighed and climbed in. Ginny took off her robe, tie and shoes as she climbed into the sleeping bag. It was surprisingly very comfortable.   
  
"Do you have your wand, Weasley?" he asked in the dark.   
  
"Yes," she told him.   
  
"Give me some light," he told her.   
  
"Lumos," she said and the tent filled with dim light. He was struggling with a button on his shirt, but soon took it off to reveal a picture perfectly sculpted chest. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably. "Put that thing back on," she managed to say as coyly as possible. Draco just smirked.   
  
"What's the matter, Weasley? Too exposed for your liking?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes...no..." she told him. She knew it was a trick question. "Shut up, Malfoy," she told him and turned over. She heard him glide himself into the sleeping bag, also. After a few minutes, she peeked at him behind her. She almost melted. When he slept, he didn't look evil at all. Innocent...charming...beautiful. The light shadowed his perfect facial features, as his silver hair fell into his face. His muscular body was enough to make any girl fantasize about him.   
  
Now she got it...now she understood why all the girls talked about him constantly. She'd always thought that he was nice-looking, but now she saw more than that. He was gorgeous. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and ran her hand down his flawless soft skin. She'd just realized that she hadn't thought about Harry for hours, and that was truly saying something.   
  
A few hours passed and Ginny still couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her brain to stop thinking. So she decided not to let Draco sleep either. Gingerly, she inched over to him. She ran her hand down his arm, smiling when it made him shiver. She moved the hair from his face, and his eyes fluttered open. A confused look passed over his face, then realized the real reason he had Ginny Weasley lying next to him.   
  
"I can't sleep," she whispered to him.   
  
"Okay. Talk. I'll talk to you. It always makes me fall asleep," he whispered back. She was surprised to see this sensitive, caring side to him. They ended up talking for about an hour. He told her about how his father used to beat him and his mother when he goes home for the summers. How he is being pressured to be a Death Eater. And she told him about her obsession with Harry and how it killed her that he was in love with Cho. She never thought that a conversation like that would ever come from Draco. It made her want to protect him. To make sure he never had to feel that way again. It made her want to give him pleasure to take away the pain...but quickly corrected herself when that thought went through her head. In the middle of a sentence, Ginny fell asleep. Draco closed his eyes himself, and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what was to come the next day.  
  
A/N: My reviewers ROCK!!! Ya'll are awesome! I decided not to leave ya'll with a HUGE cliffhanger this time. I'm already working on the next chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you think!!! Like I said before- I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! You all can't imagine the feeling when I read my reviews! It's so awesome that ya'll think what I write is cool! Love ya'll! KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	4. Differences

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Four: Differences  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was peeking over the edge of the great cliff behind them as the stars and moon dissolved into the painted sky, and the crickets stopped chirping and the birds started singing, Ginny stirred from her peaceful slumber. She looked over to wake up Draco, to find that he wasn't there. She decided that he got an early start on the day. She let her mind reboot to remember all the events of the former day and night. She put her shoes on and climbed out of the tent. She saw Draco in the woods collecting sticks and twigs.   
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled so that he could hear her from across the plain.   
  
He walked up and piled the sticks in a circle. "We need to cook. Cooking requires fire. Fire requires sticks," he panted.  
  
"Right. I know a fire creating spell if you're done," she told him matter-of-factly. He nodded.   
  
"Leconom Inflamare," she said, pointing her wand at the pile of sticks. They caught fire immediately.   
  
"Okay...now what?" he asked. "I'm not about to hunt for my food," he told her.   
  
"Well...I don't know what else to do," she told him.   
  
He sighed in frusteration. "We're going to starve," he said.  
  
"No we're not. Like you said, we'll be found soon enough," she told him surely. She sat down on an old tree stump.   
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, sitting on another stump.   
  
"We do need to find water, though," she told him.   
  
"I heard a river or something this morning, but I wasn't sure enough to check. It's over the cliff I think," he said pointing in the direction.   
  
Before another word was said, Ginny got up and started walking toward the cliff. Draco followed. She jogged until she met the edge of the cliff and stopped abrubtly. She was speechless as she saw the sight before her. A gorgeous waterfall that ran into a sparkling lake was at the bottom of that cliff all along. Ginny's eyes searched for a way down. She found a small, thin, wiry path. Before she started walking again, she glanced up at Draco, who's face mirrored the scene's beauty. Ginny carefully walked the steep path down to the beautiful sight.   
  
"Hey, wait!" he called after her, finally realizing she was leaving him. He walked down the path closely behind her until they both met water at their feet. Ginny took off her shoes and tossed them on the small island of rock on the shore of the small lake.   
  
"Go back up there," she ordered Draco, pointing back to the cliff.   
  
"What? Why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," she told him as if it was obvious. He gave an exasperated sigh and trudged back up the steep path that led back to the camping ground. Ginny removed her skirt and shirt and stood there in her bra and underwear. She slowly waded into the cool water, thinking she'd never felt something so refreshing in her life. She loved the way the pebbles of rock felt under her toes and how the edge of the water caressed the dry skin as it touched it. She leaned back, letting it flow through her hair. She swam to the end of the lake, where the waterfall was and stood under it. It cleansed her completely. She swam back and just waded in the water.   
  
Back at the cliff, Draco watched as Ginny played about in the water. Her milky-white drenched skin and wet hair that made loose, dripping curls around her face was tearing him apart inside. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real and not just a dream. He suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing. He took in a gulp of air, still not being able to take his eyes off her for one second. Then he saw her glance up and he forced himself to look away. He decided to do something better with his time. He was hungry...  
  
After Ginny was satisfied, she lay in the warm shade to dry. When her hair stopped dripping and her body was mostly dry, she dressed and started walking up the path to camp.   
  
She smelled something cooking. As she got closer, she saw that Draco had cooked what looked like some sort of animal and a bundle of apples lay in a pile by the tent. Draco looked up.   
  
"I thought I'd cook the best I could...you know...just in case..." he told her. Ginny smiled.  
  
"What is it...exactly?" she asked uncertainly.   
  
"Some fowl I got. I saw it and stunned it. And now it's our breakfast," he told her. Ginny laughed.  
  
It was soon fully cooked, and Ginny and Draco split half of it, saving the other half for dinner. It was suprisingly good. They ate an apple each, also. When they were done, Ginny thought it was about one or two in the afternoon. They both set off to the lake and sat on the island to talk.   
  
  
  
"I wonder why no one has come for us yet," she told him sadly.   
  
"I don't know. It's strange," he replied, "I just really want to know why the hell a portkey was just lying around at Hogwarts. Especially one that leads to the middle of nowhere," he told her.   
  
Ginny shook her head. They just sat there for a while, staring out into the intrancing water. A few hours later, they headed back to camp. They ate the remains of their meal. It was soon to get dark.  
  
"Were you just lying when you said you slept with Lavender and Parvati?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Why? What does it matter?" he asked, smirking at how it got under her skin.   
  
"Because- they're Gryffindors! They're supposed to be loyal to their house! Not going...doing things...with other houses...Especially Slytherins!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well...they did. It happend. More than once, actually," he told her vainly.  
  
"That's discusting," she told him.   
  
"I beg to differ," he told her smugly.  
  
"I don't see how you can do it," Ginny told him.  
  
"I can show you..." he told her with a smirk as he slipped his hand up her skirt, making Ginny jump up furiously.  
  
"There you go- thinking you can have whatever you want, whenever you want. Well you know what? You will never have ME, Malfoy. You wouldn't know what to do with such a jewel," she told him crossing her arms.  
  
"Jewel? Is that what you think you are? Just because your a virgin? A little insight, Weasley- NOBODY WANTS YOU," and with that last cruel statement, Ginny's tears ran down her face as she ran into the open. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. Just as long as she got away from that disgusting excuse for a person. "Weasley, wait!" Draco yelled at her fleeing form. He started jogging after her. He knew he had crossed the line.   
  
She ran until she collapsed, and had to grasp onto a tree to keep herself upright. Tears still ran down her cheeks freely, with no sign of stopping. She heard leaves crunching behind her as Draco walked up. She then felt strong hands take her into even stronger arms. He didn't know why he was doing it. The little Weasel had gotten to him. He just stood there, in silent apology, holding her in his arms. She smelled of apples and cinnamon. She was shaking under his form. He took off his cloak and covered her with it, secretly thanking God for creating something so precious.   
  
"I hate you," she whispered shakily in the still air.   
  
"I know," he whispered back and leaned down and gently took her lips to his. It was gentle, light, slow...not urgent, or needy. Draco pulled back to see her reaction. Her face held a thousand emotions. Fear, peace, desire...hate and love...he didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to begin. Her head was spinning. His very presence was intoxicating. They just stood there for a while, in each others aura. Not wanting to waste a second of it...  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, a chaotic picture was plagueing the school. There were rumors flying around about how Draco kidnapped Ginny and brought her back to Malfoy Manor to keep her hostage. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were contacted. Mrs. Weasley was horrified and could be found crying in Dumbledore's office. The Ministry was already on a search at Malfoy Manor. Lucius thought that it was absurd that they would accuse his son, as usual, but he could also be seen sweating behind closed doors, for he was worried also.   
  
In his office, Dumbledore sighed, as he tried to think of what could have happened. He finally got Molly and Author home waiting for news about their daughter, and made sure the whole school was reassured that everything would turn out fine, when suddenly a knock resounded on his office door.   
  
"Yes, come in," he called. He was surprised when a very distraught and worried Seamus Finnigan walked in his door...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Not a big cliffy, huh? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love to all my readers!!! I can't say it enough even though it's probably getting old- I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! Another thing I can't say enough even though it's probably getting old- My reviewers ROCK!!! My damn spell check is still not working right- so sorry for the spelling errors! I'm not stupid, really! Well...depends on who you ask...ANYWHO-Shoutout to SICDREAMSINC (luv ya!!!) and TOMFELTONSDANCER (too much fluff?!?!? I don't know!!!) !!! LOVE YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Luv- stupidcoffee  
  
P.S. I think you will like the next chapter. (wink, wink) ; ) 


	5. All That Is Lost, Is Really Gained In th...

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Five: All That Is Lost, Is Really Gained In The End  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco stood there as the cool night's breeze carressed thier skin, and the only sound to be heard was the soft wind blowing through the trees and the crickets chirping their song. Ginny didn't know how long they had been there, maybe ten minutes. They were consumed in each other completely. Neither of them could think. They could hardly breathe. Ginny never thought that this would be the person that would grant her that wish she made so long ago. Never thought that this would be the person she would fall in love with. Ginny heard faint thunder in the distance, and looked to see the clouds gray over that area of land.   
  
"Come here," he told her and took her hand, leading her down to the water. Ginny followed trustingly. She knew what was going to happen, but this time, she didn't want to stop it. She wanted everything to comsume her...love...lust...passion. She didn't care anymore. When they reached the shore, Draco turned to her. He looked into her eyes and intertwined their fingers. His eyes looked so innocent. Not malicious, arrogent or menacing as they usually did.   
  
He brought one of her hands up and kissed it gently. Ginny's breath was shaky. Her body was quivering. Draco noticed this and pulled her close. He put his lips on her neck and didn't even smirk when he felt a reaction from her. This wasn't just another girl to conquer. This was more...he could feel it. Never had he felt like this. Never had he ever known his supressed feelings for Ginny. Never had he noticed the girl she truly was.  
  
He trailed his lips from her neck to her lips, kissing them softly. He pulled away only to remove his shirt. What Ginny saw made her body quiver even more. She was just coming into realization of what she was about to do. She didn't care. She just needed this. She needed it with every fiber of her being. He took her hand and slowly waded into the water. It sent chills down the unclothed skin of his chest.   
  
The moonlight glistened off the small pebbles at the bottom of the lake as they waded in even further. Not being able to stand the anticipation anymore, Draco pulled Ginny to him and consumed her in a lustful kiss. She kissed him back just as urgently. Her hands traveled up his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. She felt his hands start to unbutton her shirt. It was soon tossed upon shore. Ginny took off her skirt and Draco shrugged himself out of his pants. He looked at her body through the clear water. The moonlight made it look even more flawless.   
  
He kissed her. Ginny almost gasped when she felt his hands travel up her back to unclasp her bra. Draco took in a sharp intake of air when he saw her perfect breasts uncovered. To his suprise, Ginny gently took his hand, and put it against one, and then took him into another kiss. His boxers were rid of quickly and so were Ginny's underwear. His hands slowly traveled down her hips, memorizing every curve, every inch of her body. It gave Draco a guilty pleasure to know that he was the only one who had ever touched her like that.   
  
As they indulged themselves into another passionate kiss, they traveled backward so that Ginny was closed in by Draco onto one side of the lake's stone wall. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, not daring to take her lips off his. He took one of her legs and put it against his hip. He pulled away from the kiss to look into Ginny's eyes again. She had an anxious look on her face. He captured her lips again and entered her slowly. Ginny wasn't used to the strange intrusion. When Draco felt her blockage, he plunged into her. She gasped into his mouth at the sudden pain. He thrusted slowly until she was more comfortable with it. After a while, the heated passion became more urgent, and Ginny's soft moans became more audible, Draco could feel himself peaking. Then suddenly, in a blinding wave of passion, they both came together.   
  
Their glistening bodies still intertwined, Draco held Ginny close as if he were to never see her again. Then, she kissed his lips gently.  
  
"I love you," she whispered cautiously. Draco was floored. No one had ever told him that in his life. He thought for a minute.  
  
Ginny was suddenly thinking that she was just another girl on his list, when he broke the silence.  
  
"I love you," he told her softly and put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, thinking of all that had just happened, not really believing that it was real.   
  
A/N: I know it's short! It's not the end though!!! Next chapter'll show what's going on at Hogwarts and such. You'll see! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P-P-P-PLEASE!!!!!! Luv 2 all my readers and even more so my NICE reviewers!!! ; ) Nah- I luv all ya'll. Well...tell me what you think!   
  
P.S. I tried not to rush it! I don't know. Did I? Probably...oh well. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny woke to the dull sound of rain pattering onto the roof of the tent. The gray sky was sunless, even though it was morning. She looked over to see Draco and smiled as all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her immediately. She was in love all along and she never knew it...or maybe she just supressed any other feelings except those for Harry. She didn't know. She didn't care. She didn't want to care. Harry knew that she had feelings for him. He'd be blind not to. He missed his chance, she reminded herself.   
  
Draco stirred and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw Ginny, he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled as he did this, feeling secure in his arms.   
  
"Good morning," he told her.   
  
"Good morning," she repeated.   
  
  
  
Sleepyness consumed her again, considering the late night they both had. She snuggled against him and fell back asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the rain pattering against the canvas of the tent, having only predictions of what chaos was going on because of their absence.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat, and for the very few times he was, extremely furious. He had given Seamus to the Minestry to deal with. He was facing an expulsion from Hogwarts and an even worse beating from his mother. Because of his stupidity to not report the portkey, two of Hogwart's finest students were missing. He was waiting to refer news back to the parents of the two absent students as soon as the Minestry found anything out.   
  
~*~  
  
In Gryffindor tower, the students sat silently and solemly, not wanting to set off the Weasley brothers, and also to mourn the loss of their fellow Gryffindor. The Slytherin, they did not care about, for the rumors were still going strong. Ron sat, unmoving, with a glazed-over look in his eyes. He was begining to beileve that the Minestry would never find his sister. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as he quickly sobered up and falsely reminded himself that she would be found soon, although he did not feel it truly in his heart. He had been on edge all day...they all had been. All the Weasley's at most, not to mention Harry. He sat like Ron, glazed over and solemn, if he wasn't sleeping off his grief, or busying himself with classes to take his mind off it. Yes, it was effecting Harry just as bad, almost worse than her own brothers.   
  
Harry had always felt a bond with Ginny. Like he understood her. He knew what he was doing that night. Cho had asked him to walk with her to get some ingredients for her Potions project. As they were walking, she stopped and kissed him suddenly. Before he could stop himself, he was engulfed in her. He never thought that anything like this would ever happen to Ginny...and where the Portkey was rumored to be...he thought it almost impossible for her not to have seen them.   
  
He pretended like he didn't see her longing stares...her bitter looks when he and Cho were together...but he saw them. He saw them, but was afraid to think anything more of it. He knew that Ginny was too precious to treat like he did Cho. He wouldn't know what to do. He'd want to go further, she'd want to stay pure...he could already see it happening. But with Cho, it was different. She had lost her virginity to Cedric. She was there whenever he wanted her. He loved Cho...he truly did, but always wondered what a life with Ginny would be like. And to think of what her brothers would say! They would never let Harry go near Ginny if they knew what thoughts were in his mind. For he was just a teenage boy, and he had trouble controlling his actions with the opposite sex just as any other male his age.  
  
She was too good for him. He had his mind set on it long ago. He couldn't have her. So he didn't try. He knew how she felt...as much as she let show at least. He couldn't stand the thought of something going wrong in their relationship and hurting her. She deserved better. Who, he did not know. But better. Their mild friendship meant far too much to him to ruin it on a simple fling where they both would get hurt on the end. If she only knew how much he wanted her...if he only knew how many times he had pretended that it was not Cho he was kissing, but Ginny...not Cho he was touching, but Ginny...he didn't even want to think of it. These thoughts just pained him more because of her dissapearance. He, too, had too fight back the tears and be strong.   
  
~*~  
  
In the Slytherin dungeons, the only thing that could be heard was the occasional male fights over Quiddich and Pansy's loud, dramatic sobs over Draco's dissapearance.   
  
Pansy's childish mind didn't see what she didn't want. She didn't see Draco shrugging her off like a dog when she spoke to him. She didn't see him immediately leaving prior to screwing her senceless. She didn't see the disgust in his eyes when he looked at her. No...Pansy Parkinson never saw anything she didn't want to. She did whatever sexual favors he asked without question just thankful for the attention from him, and always had some excuse when he left right away.   
  
Their parents had been collegues throughout school and present life, and were always pushed provokingly together, to Pansy's delight, and Draco's agony. He always wanted a challenge. Not some ugly school whore slobbering over him every second of the day. She had taken his virginity in their third year. Pansy only understood that she was in love with Draco, as much as she didn't know what the first thing about love was. She remembered exactly what happened the day he and Ginny dissapeared.  
  
She had been sitting in the common room and Draco burst in, clearly upset. He sat down with a more serious than usual expression on his face. She walked over as seductively as possible and strattled him. He just looked at her with expressionless eyes, as if daring her to seduce him. She took the invitation and started carressing his neck and earlobe with her tounge. She smiled when she heard a soft moan escape his lips. She always liked it when she got a reaction from him. Sliding her hands up his shirt, she felt the buldge in his pants against her, and she traced her tounge along his lips.   
  
Soon, he couldn't control himself, and he kissed her hard and urgently. He always liked to get out his frusteration through sex. He picked her up and carried her to his room, which no one dared to enter, seeing the display in the common room previously. He screwed her hard and when he finished emptying himself inside of her, he put on his close and left as he always did. He had an appointment with Snape.   
  
"He's...He's G-GONE!" she wept. Blaise Zambini rolled her eyes, knowing that Draco only used her for a sex toy anyway.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be found soon...with that Gryffindor brat," Blaise stated menacingly, provoking Pansy even more.  
  
"NOOOO!" Pansy wailed, "If she TOUCHES him, I swear! He's mine! He'll always be mine!" she shouted, making people look even more. A few male Slytherins laughed sarcastically. Blaise couldn't help but smile at her own antics.   
  
"I bet their all alone and he's fucking her as we speak," she told her.  
  
"NEVER! He'd NEVER touch a Gryffindor!" she then paused mid-wail, "Would he?" she blurted.  
  
"I don't know, Pansy. I see the way he used to look at her. You know what their saying, don't you?" she asked, inching closer. Pansy shook her head, anticipation in her eyes, knowing she was about to hear the last thing she wanted at the moment.   
  
"They're saying that he was obsessed with the little Gryffindor and captured her and took her hostage to keep at Malfoy Manor..." she paused then said dramatically, "In place of YOU..." she finished with icy cold, oily words.  
  
Pansy's sobs echoed through the entire dungeon chain.   
  
~*~  
  
Soon, all the students filed out of their common rooms to attend their first class. Dumbledore still waited in his office, when a loud 'CRACK' sounded and Cornelous Fudge Apparated into his office.   
  
"Any news?" Dumbledore said anxiously. Fudge dusted himself off and fixed his hat.  
  
"Yes, actually. I'm told that we might just have a theory of where the students may be," he told him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Oooohhh...that's a bad cliffy! I'm evil, I'm evil...I know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I love my reviewers- as you all know! YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) ARE AWESOME! I can't say it enough, so I'll keep saying it! I know this one is semi-short, but I've been busy lately and I haven't had time to write long chapters, but I'll try and be consistant and keep posting everyday! I'll try my hardest!!! Promise! Tell me if you like it! Tell me if you want more! Hell- just tell me anything!!! LOVE YA'LL!!! Remember: If you read it- REVIEW IT!!! Be kind to the writer!!! ~Stupid Coffee 


	7. Temptation

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Seven: Temptation  
  
~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny finally pried themselves from sleep due to their hungry stomachs. Draco used the same method to catch a few doves flying in the woods. After they had eaten, they decided to spend the rest of the day lying by the water.   
  
They sat for hours and talked about anything and everything that came into their minds. They held nothing back. Well...one of them did. Ginny refrained from telling Draco too much about her former obsession with Harry to save the anger and jealous dispute. She could tell that he was also avoiding that subject, in spite of knowing himself, for Draco was a very jealous person...even he knew this thoroughly.   
  
Ginny guessed that it was about three o' clock in the afternoon when they both heard a loud 'CRACK' in midair. Jumping up quickly, partially by fright, partially by curiosity, and most of all, partially by hope, they hurried up the path to their camping ground. Ginny could have done cartwheels when she saw Cornelious Fudge standing there with another Ministry official that she did not recognize. The relief could be clearly seen across his face as he saw them approaching.   
  
"Thank goodness you two are alright!" he exclaimed looking them up and down, making note of any injuries. When he saw none, he couldn't help but smile in pure relief. "We've been looking for you for two days. It turns out one of your fellow students had quite an accident," he said bitterly, thinking of Seamus.  
  
"What happened? Who did it?" Ginny asked eagerly. She had been waiting for answers for days and now was the time to ask.   
  
"Enough talk here. I'll explain everything once you two get back to Hogwarts safely," he said, fetching his wand from his robes. He touched it to an old tree stump. "Your parents have all been notified of both your loss and finding," he told them, and motioned for them to touch the portkey. They grabbed for it, eagerly, to get back to a modern civilization as soon as possible. Only Ginny took one last look at the scenic beauty before touching it, knowing she'll always treasure the very few days she'd spent on the gorgeous, untouched land.   
  
Soon enough, their feet all hit solid ground, and the sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs lessened, as they knew they were back at Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco waited while Fudge recovered from the quick trip.   
  
Fudge cleared his throat, "Well...to Dumbledore's office, you two. Go on," he motioned. Draco and Ginny walked silently to Dumbledore's office, Fudge and his collegue closely behind. On the way, they caught each others eye and smiled, knowing that it would never be the same between them as it was for so many years.   
  
They finally approached the eagle and Fudge muttered the password, (Sugar Quills), and they all trudged up the stairs to the great office.   
  
Fudge knocked on the door before entering, and when audibly permitted, stepped into the enormous room. Ginny and Draco followed. When they entered, Dumbledore smiled, relieved to have his students back and safe.   
  
"Are the parents on the way, Albus?" Fudge asked. Dumbledore shook his head quickly.  
  
"Not at the moment. They have been notified, but will not be coming until Author's work is finished at the Ministry," he told them all. Draco's heart dropped, but was sure not to show any emotion in his face. He did not expect his father to want to come, but somewhere in his heart he secretly wished he would. He quickly reminded himself that he didn't need his father. "Well," Dumbledore finally continued, "you two seem to be without injury, I assume I'm correct?" he asked. Draco and Ginny both nodded. "Very well, then. You two may return to your dorms now. I have some matters to discuss with the Minister," he told them. They nodded and quickly headed for the door, when Ginny heard a low mumble from Cornellious to Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster...I did promise them an explanation..." she heard.   
  
"Ah, yes. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy? I would think that you hoped for a reason of all this being?" he asked them with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny nodded eagerly. "It seems that Seamus Finnigan had gotten into some trouble with one of your Proffessors and asked for his uncle's immediate advice on the matter. As you can imagine, the advise was to use a porkey that his uncle had set up for him. He never made it, for you two reached it just before him and deactivated it. Well...that's that. You may proceed back to your dorms," he told them with a warm smile. Ginny and Draco left.   
  
"Seamus!" Draco blurted as they turned a corner. "I wonder what he could've done to have to leave school so immediately," he thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said meekly. They met the crossing of their paths when they came to the stairs of the dungeons. Ginny was about to turn away to walk back to her dorm, when Draco caught her arm and pulled her to him. His lips closed over hers. When he released her, she couldn't help but smile at him. He grinned at her and proceded down the dungeons. Ginny walked to Gryffindor tower.  
  
She approached the portrait and told the Fat Lady the password. When she climbed in, the semi-empty common room came to a sharp hush. Everyone stared, not beilieving it was her they were seeing. Ginny shifted uncomforably as all eyes were upon her. She walked to her brother, Ron, and sat by him. He finally realized that it was truly her and pulled her into a huge hug. No words were really needed. Ginny could tell what he was thinking. Fred and George came and joined in on the hug. Ginny had never felt so important in her life.   
  
Finally, Ron broke the embrace. "What happened? What did he do to you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny calmed him. All eyes and ears were upon her, waiting to hear the true story. "Nothing, Ron, nothing. Seamus Finnigan's uncle magicked the porkey to get Seamus out of Hogwarts quickly. There must have been a misunderstanding...something about a teacher. But you should have seen the place we were at, Ron! It was in the middle of nowhere, but it was so beautiful!" she told him.  
  
He looked relieved. "So, Draco didn't...?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't what?" she asked him back.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you?" he restated.   
  
Ginny sat stunned for a few seconds. She didn't know if she was lying or not, but she decided to not have all the drama tonight. "Of course not!" she said reasurringly.  
  
Ron looked even more relieved. He pulled her into another embrace, sighing deeply. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Harry decending the stairs from the boy's dormatory. He looked up to see Ginny sitting there with Ron. He stared unbelievingly for a few seconds.  
  
"Ginny?" he blurted. Everyone looked up to see him. Ginny smiled at him, not even having to force herself. She was just so happy to be back. He walked over and gave her a warm hug. "Are you okay? Did Draco-"   
  
"No, no...I'm fine. It was all just a big accident. I'm fine," she reasurred him. He still had concern in his eyes, but shrugged it off quickly.   
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're back," he told her, his voice slightly cracking.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco went into the Slytherin common room. The entire room came to a hush as he walked in. All except Pansy, that is.   
  
"DRACO!" she squealed, running full speed toward him. She jumped on him and he didn't hold her up, causing her to fall.   
  
"I'm not in the mood for your mellow-dramatic antics right now, Pansy," he told her coolly. She just looked up at him trying to figure out why he was being like that. She finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"Later, then?" she asked cheerfully, as if she hadn't just been rejected in front of all the Slytherins. Draco rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his dormatory. All of his peers' eyes followed him in awe every step he took, as if they had just seen a ghost. As soon as he closed the door, he heard the common room break out into urgent whispers. He smirked at the reaction and lay down on his bed. For a second he actually considered to call Pansy up for a quick lay, but reminded himself that he was committed. Was he? he had to ask himself. Did the words actually come out of their mouths? Were he and Ginny really an item?   
  
He came to a quick conclusion. No. It would have been said. Wouldn't it have been? He did love her...but what did he really know about love? Maybe it was all just an obsession and she would get tired of him...or maybe his facination with the little Weasel would die down as if it hadn't even been. Would it be wrong for him to find pleasure in someone else if they weren't with each other? Draco had never thought of sex as a loving thing to share with another...more or less just a hobby...a release. But even he had to admit that that night at the lake was something more.  
  
His fear of Ginny not wanting him anymore made shivers run down his spine. He felt a wall being put up. He could hardly stop it. He had never been in this sort of situation before. He had never opened up to anyone. What if she told his secrets? What if she wasn't as innocent as he thought? He lay in bed, troubled, as all of these haunting thoughts ran through his mind. He stared at the ceiling trying to make some sence as to what he was feeling when he heard the door open. He turned his head to see Pansy standing there with a provocative look in her eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it long for ya'll! My spell check is still down, and I barely have enough  
  
to update so often, so I'm sorry if there are many spelling errors. I try my best though. I fixed the last chapter. I didn't even realize I put Apparation in Hogwarts in it. Sorry, you guys! My appologies for being stupid. Another thing- I'm not going to start a new story to put in the sequal, so I'm just going to continue it on this story. So don't get upset when the story starts to not have much to do with the title and summary anymore! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Just so ya'll know- I try to make stories that create controversy. This fanfic is not based on the reading of the 5th book- therefore, I don't match up the characters perfectly, I see them how I see them, and I write them how I want to see them. I'm not always going to write what everyone's going to like. But anyway- enough with the news flashes- I LOVE YA'LL!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! Luv 2 all my fans out there!!! ~Stupid Coffee 


	8. Old Flames Cause New Confussions

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Eight: Old Flames Cause New Confussions  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked at Pansy and smirked. He looked her up and down, thinking how good it would feel to get laid right now and get out all of his frusterations. He unconsiousy licked his lips at the thought. She slowly walked toward him.   
  
"You know, there was a nasty rumor going around that you actually fancied that little Gryffindor brat," she told him with a faux innocence to her voice. Draco just looked at her with a playful gleam in his eye and smirked as he watched her approach him. She got to the bed and climbed upon it. She strattled Draco, grinding herself into him temptingly. He had to supress a moan. His hands traveled unconsiously up her thighs and she grinned at the attention. Lifting up his shirt, she kissed his chest.   
  
When she finally got the response she wanted, she brought her face up to his and kissed him. He kissed her deeply. As the kiss quickened, and became more urgent and heated, Draco felt Pansy grasping at his pants to unbutton them.   
  
Still kissing her, a thought, or more a memory, flashed through his mind, making him feel like he had just been drenched with ice water. He saw Ginny in front of him, with her innocent eyes, knowing he was about to take her virginity, yet completely confident in the process. He looked up to see Pansy looking suspciously confused at him and Draco had realized that he must have broken the kiss. He shrugged it off and pulled her in to kiss him again. Hell if he was going to let any girl control his life...or even worse, his thoughts.   
  
Feeling Pansy's hands go down his pants, he had another flashback. 'I love you,' she had told him afterward. It echoed in his head, ringing in his ears and he stopped again, out of breath. He pushed Pansy off of him. And stood, buttoning his pants. He noticed that Pansy was halfway out of her clothes, also. He stood, still out of breath and pointed to the door.  
  
"Get out," he ordered her. Pansy had a dissapointed and confused look in her eyes. She got up and fixed her clothes. She walked toward the door, but stopped in front of Draco, dangerously close to his face, which stayed expressionless.  
  
"I knew it was true," she spat and left his room, slamming the door. Draco took a glass anique vase from his father and threw it across the room. As it shattered, he screamed, feeling for once in his life that he had no control over anything.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Ginny lay in her bed restlessly. She didn't know what exactly to do with all of these feelings she thought she'd gotton over. When she looked into Harry's eyes that night...she'd saw something that wasn't there before. She tried the best she could to push those feelings into the very back of her mind and bury them. She had something new...someone new. She didn't need Harry anymore. She wondered what Draco was doing at that moment. She wondered if he was thinking about her. Ginny thought that she had it all figured out. She thought that her and Draco were meant to be together...but she also reminded herself that she was so sure of that same thought with another not too long ago...  
  
  
  
She sighed deeply, wondering why all of these problems came about as soon as she got back to Hogwarts. She guessed that it was being in the actual situation again, not just pretending she didn't care about it while she was off in some mysical wilderness. She wondered what would happen the next day when everyone saw that she was back. She suddenly felt selfish and embarassed by her thoughts of wanting everyone to be excited that she was back. She shamed herself and rolled over on her side, listening to the steady breathing of her roomates. She closed her eyes and tried to let go of the troubling thoughts that were corrupting her mind. Soon enough, she drifted into a dreamless sleep where all the worries of tomorrow were banished.   
  
The next morning, she woke, groggily. As she got dressed, she noticed that everyone was somewhat scared to talk to her. As if they were afraid that she was going to attack them if they asked her the highly anticipated questions that had been bottled up since her dissapearance. She shrugged them off, not wanting to answer questions at the moment anyway. She got dressed, fixed her hair, and was soon on her way to the Great Hall.   
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat in the window sill of his room watching the sun rise. He hadn't slept all night. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ginny. He was furious at the thought of how much she consumed him. It angered him even more of how prone he would be to jealousy if he even saw another boy look at her in that way. He didn't want anyone to control his emotions- especially a female. But most of all, it scared him that he was actually in love.   
  
He got dressed early and went down into the common room. He sat, staring into the fire, until he heard the familiar rustle of students getting ready for school. He waited until a reasonable number of people left destined for the dining area, collected his books, and got up himself to leave.   
  
~*~  
  
In the swarm of students travelling to the Great Hall, Ginny saw the grey-eyed Slytherin who had been plagueing her thoughts all night and preventing her sleep. She almost smiled and waved at him, but then caught the expression on his face. He almost looked...angry with her. Did she do something she didn't realize she did? He studied her intently for a few seconds. Catching her eye, they stared into each other for a few moments, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. He broke the gaze and entered the Hall, walking toward the Slytherin table.   
  
Ginny was puzzled. She had to fight back tears newly forming in her eyes. Was she just another one of his girls he could call upon at any time? Was he playing her for a fool? She didn't know. The thoughts vanished as she realized that every eye in the Great Hall was upon her. It felt like a thousand eyes were burning into her very soul. Even the people around her finally noticed that it was her and stopped to stare as if she were risen from the dead. She blushed profusely and quickly as possible walked over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
During breakfast, she barely touched her meal. She had not the appetite. She did, however, notice Harry staring at her intently, with a concerned look in his eyes. She looked up to meet his eye and he gazed for just a second more and looked back down at his plate. Ginny was more confused than ever. It pained her to think why Harry was looking at her that way, because deep inside of her, she had a good idea why. She didn't want it, though. She didn't want him to have feelings for her. She had Draco...didn't she? Yet, why was he acting that way so suddenly? Why was he shunning her? She groaned out loud wishing she could stop thinking for the rest of the day.   
  
She hadn't even noticed Ron and Hermione sitting in front of her, which they rarely ever did. They had been there the whole breakfast hour and she didn't even notice the gesture. She smiled at them. They figured that she was just tired and brushed it off, finding a common intrest in topics about Potions class and a despise for Snape.   
  
Snape! Ginny thought. She wondered what he would have to say, considering he did have a part in her and Draco's incident. She decided she'd see when she got to class, as she took another sip of her orange juice, and got up from the table, not even noticing the cold eyes boring into her back, watching her every move, as she left the Great Hall.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! I have 97 reviews in 8 days!!! That's incredible! Thanks SOOO much ya'll! Keep reviewing! Tell me what you think! I love ya'll so much! The readers make the writer- never forget that! But in this case, the reviewers make the writer! ; ) Luv ya'll! This is a cliffy for ya. I try to make it as real as possible, but you know, I do have trouble sometimes. I'm not perfect. Well- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Ya'll are so sweet to me! My head's getting too big! Ha ha...maybe it already was. Just kidding. Well- IF YOU READ IT-REVIEW IT!!!!! 


	9. The Tip of the Iceberg

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Tip of the Ice Berg  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched Ginny as she sat at her table, barely touching her meal. Maybe she had been up all night, too, he thought. Maybe she had been going crazy over him as he was her. He watched her every move, but did not catch her eye once. She seemed deep in thought about something. He hoped it was about him. He hoped she'd never be able to keep her mind off him. He wanted her to feel the same misery as he. He wanted her to suffer...to drown in this horrible thing that others called love.   
  
A flick of jealousy passed swiftly over his eyes, clouding his thoughts, driving him mad, as he saw Harry staring at her. He had a look in his eye that only could mean one thing...he wanted her. Draco restrained himself from jumping across the table and strangling the famous Boy Who Lived. Maybe Potter just needed a lesson to make sure he kept his hands off something that wasn't his, Draco thought. He kept his face emotionless as he watched the pathetic sight. Ginny caught Harry's eye and he looked away. Draco snorted at his excuse for an attempt. What exactly Harry was attempting, he did not know. But it wouldn't happen, Draco thought.   
  
Yes, he saw the obvious confusion on her face when he saw her that morning walking to the Great Hall. He saw it, but he did not pity her. He wanted her to be confused. He wanted her to have countless sleepless nights, tossing and turning, wishing that he was by her side. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He needed it.   
  
He watched her meloncholly being get up from her table and make for the exit of the Hall. He got up and followed her swiftly. Pansy gave a sarcastic laugh as he did this. He looked back and gave her a death glare that could put a stop to flowing water. She immediately looked back down at her plate. He walked toward the youngest Weasley, but did not act until he had gotten to a clear hallway.   
  
Ginny did not see nor hear his presence. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand whip her around to face raging grey eyes. She had a clear look of fright upon her face. Her eyes big, her lips slightly parted. Yes, Draco thought, she was frightened by him. He smirked at her. Her expression lightened when she saw who it was. He pushed her against the nearest wall and closed her in.   
  
"Do you know how bad it would be if Potter tried something with you?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Ginny had never seen him like this. She saw so much madness in his eyes. It became clear what he was talking about. She had a feeling that he had been watching her that morning. He must have seen Harry looking at her.   
  
"Yes," she managed to choke out. The fear returned to her face. He loosened his grip on her wrists. "Draco, please," she whispered to him, looking him sternly in the eyes.   
  
That name...he thought. When did she begin calling him Draco? He had forgotten. He gave her one last look and left her standing there, petrified and confused of what exactly had just happened. Ginny felt the tears come, and this time, she had not the strength to fight them back. She let them flow down her cheeks. When she heard everyone coming in from the Great Hall, she dodged into the girl's bathroom and cleaned herself up. She poised herself and left the washroom destined for her first class.   
  
~*~  
  
As Draco left Ginny standing there, he felt his heart break, knowing he had just broken hers. Why was he acting like this? He was acting like an animal. What had been brought upon him that he must act like this? Nothing near of what it could have been, he told himself. He did not have the right to act like this. He had been blessed with someone who loved him...wasn't that enough? he asked himself. Love...what was love? Who needed love? Love is merely a weakness. Malfoys did not have time for weakness, he concluded. But the thought stayed in his mind, haunting his thoughts for some while. He turned a corner into Snapes classroom. It was his first hour of the day.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called upon him. Draco looked up to see a grin spread across Snapes face. "It's good to see that you are well, and ready to proceed with your studies, I presume?" he asked. Draco nodded. Snape began teaching them all about illegal potions of the thirteenth century, but Draco couldn't concentrate. He could only think of the way Ginny's eyes reflected his own fear when he cornered her. Sooner than expected, the end of class came.  
  
"I want a two parchment essay on the uses of Thatimus blood in potions of the thirteenth century by Wednesday," he called out to the class, ignoring their groans and mumbled protests pertaining to the grueling amount of homework he had assigned. Everyone filed out of the dark classroom and into the main hallway, journeying to their next class. Draco hoped that the rest of his day would not go the same as it had just been in Snape's class. He needed to keep his grades up. He had expectations to meet.   
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly except for a few more dirty looks from the female Slytherins. She was looking forward to Quiddich practice that evening. She had been so excited when she made the team last year. Ron was jealous for some time, seeing as to how much he wanted the position Ginny had. He didn't make the team that year, but Ginny was sure he would the next. She hadn't even a run in with Snape that afternoon in his class. He just ignored her. She supposed that he had some unignorable guilt underlying his pride.   
  
  
  
When the last class of the day ended, Ginny raced up to her common room to fetch her Quiddich supplies. Her mother had even bought her a new broom, for Ginny's sake. She didn't even think her mother could stand to have people watch her fly on one of the old family brooms. She grabbed her robes and broom and ran to the Quiddich field. When she got there, she saw her captain fueding with the Slytherin's captain at the pitch. Ginny walked up. She heard them yelling at each other even though they were just a few yards apart.   
  
"We can't practice with you on the field! You'll steal our plays!" the Gryffindor captain shouted.  
  
"Like we would steal your pathetic plays, Warden!"  
  
"Get off our field! I booked it for Gryffindor today, Flint!" Whenever Marcus Flint graduated, his younger brother didn't hesitate to be team captain. Reid Flint was just as evil and as much a cheater as his brother.  
  
"Save it, Warden. We'll play on the open grounds today. It's not worth your blood for us to fight about it," he spat at Warden. He just gave him a cold look back, knowing he had gotten victory. He quickly set a different mood for the team as he gave them all a peppy speech about all the reasons why they were going to win this year.   
  
After much sweat, exaustion, and even a little blood, Quiddich practice had finally ended. Ginny was drenched in sweat, but waited until the rest of the team had finished showering to go in herself, considering the fact that she was the only girl on the team that year. When the last male player had left the showers, she grabbed her towel and body wash and headed for the shower room. It was really all one big room. The showers were on one side of the room, six showerheads, lined up without stalls, and the other half were boxes where the players could store their things in.   
  
Ginny undressed, looking around swiftly to see if anyone was there. When she concluded that there was no one, she slipped her final undergarments off and started a hot shower.   
  
The steam quickly rose from the water and filled the room like fog. She soaked herself in the moisture and let it pour over her head. She blindly grabbed for her body wash that she had gotten from a wizard shop in Diagon Alley. She poured it into her hand, since she had not the mind to grab herself a washcloth. She lathered it between her small fingers and palms.   
  
Draco watched her. He watched her every move. Her tiny hands gliding over her glistering body...so perfect in every curve, every indention...She washed her arms, her stomach, her legs...but when Draco saw her touch her breasts, he had to regain what control he had left. His eyes followed her hands, and soaked into every inch of her flawless body.   
  
He had been one of the last out of the shower when Ginny had come in. He had just walked behind the lockers with a towel around his waist when he heard her open the door. He didn't dress, for he thought that the noise may scare her away. So he just watched...sat and watched.   
  
It was all becoming much too tempting for the Slytherin, and he stood, letting the towel fall from his perfectly sculpted waist that any girl would kill to see in person, not just imagined by dirty rumors, or sex retells by Pansy. He walked toward her, carefull to be soundless. She had his back to him, as she let the hot water cleanse her hair and face. when he reached her, he glided his hands over her hips, and held her loosely around the waist. Ginny gasped, and turned her head to see who it was, but after realizing it was him, she smiled and melted into his form. He did not smile, but had a seducing look in his eye.   
  
He let his hands travel lower...and lower...until he stoked her most sensitive spot with his thumb carefully...taking skill in every move he made as if it were an art. Ginny slightly gasped, and her whole body tensed up at the sudden wave of pleasure. He was touching her in places she'd never even thought to explore, and in ways that she only thought she'd ever hear about. She couldn't stop the soft moan that expelled from her.   
  
He brought his lips to her shoulder and trailed them to her neck. Then, he tasted her skin, causing her to shudder with pleasure. She was trying horribly not to show how much she wanted more of what he was doing...but was floundering terribly. When he couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he spun her around and pinned her to the wall. His hands wandered around her body as they once did, and he kissed her wantingly. Ginny hadn't ever imagined him being that rough with her. She ignored it though, considering it was giving her much excitement. Steaming water rushed over their bodies as his hand trailed down her thigh and picked it up. He put it to his hip and uncaringly thrust into her. Ginny almost cried out at the quick and hard intrusion. He thrust in and out of her, holding her body to his closely. Ginny's body trembled with overwhelming pleasure. She thought that she would burst at any second. She held tight to his shoulders. Her moans were louder this time...more needing, Draco thought. He held out until he was sure she came by the sudden gasp he heard and the shaking of her body. He spilled himself inside of her, and held her trembling figure until she had recovered. He kissed her gently afterward, but quickly retreated from her, dressed, and left before she could say much of anything.   
  
Yet again, Ginny stood in a state of confusion because of Draco. Finally, after much hoping, she remembered something he had told her when they were in their tent one night. It was when she couldn't sleep and woke him up, yes, she remembered now... He had said that he never liked to stay after him and Pansy had sex, because he never knew what to say after something like that. She also remembered, to her relief, that he didn't say much when they had done it the first time...except the one thing she needed to hear. He didn't tell her he loved her this time.   
  
Ginny pondered this new wave of confusion, not having the slightest clue that someone had been watching her intently the whole time...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! What a cliffy! Sorry ya'll! You know how I like to do that to ya. Keeps you attatched though, doesn't it? I'm evil, I know. Tell me who you think the mysterious watcher is. Hmmm...I wonder...THINK THINK THINK people! Luv ya SicDreamsInc and TomFeltonsDancer! Two loyal fans of my story. For all the other loyal fans...sorry I didn't mention you...I'll try to get your names next time around. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Luv ya'll forever! ~Stupid Coffee  
  
P.S. Don't bitch at me in reviews because it was rushed this time- it's supposed to be! ~SC 


	10. Emotions

Anywhere But Here, Anyone But You  
  
Summary: See Chapter One.  
  
Chapter Ten: Emotions   
  
~*~  
  
Harry was having much trouble putting the Bludgers back into their cases after Quiddich practice was over. He finally put a spell on them (Accio Bludgers) and captured them both. After putting them safely with the rest of the practice balls, he decided to take a shower after much underrated work. He was the last one on the feild, being appointed by Wesley Warren to make sure the practice supplies were properly stored. He walked to the locker room and opened the door. He heard something. It sounded...like a female...and a male. He walked closer to see what it was.  
  
He turned a corner, and then he saw it. He had a hot flash, followed by a freezing feeling as strong emotions washed over him. His worst nightmare. The sounds...were Ginny's pleasure-filled moans, and the panting was Draco creating them. He didn't mean to watch, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
There Ginny was- the girl he swore he was falling for just that morning- now giving herself to his worst enemy. A second later, Draco had obviously been done with her, and she him. Harry watched, still in shock, as Draco said nothing and left swiftly. Ginny had a very confused look on her face. What else could she expect? Harry thought.   
  
He watched her...her unclothed body was glorious. So perfect. He felt his breath quicken as he fought back tears stinging in his eyes. Every breath he took was becoming more uneven. He turned and left quickly, not wanting her to know he was there. What she would think! She would think that he was horrible for watching her, but as Harry left, he realized that nothing mattered anymore.   
  
He reached a bench under the stands on the feild and sat, with his head in his hands. Not daring to let one tear fall. He wouldn't let it happen. He would not cry for one second because of something Draco had caused, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to crawl up and die. He didn't know why it hit him so hard. He knew in his heart something wasn't right for days...but he never thought it would be this. Not in a million years.   
  
He realized that he forgot his robe in the locker room. He thought about not going back in, but realized that he also needed his wand in it for class. He gathered himself and quietly walked back to the room. He slipped in, unnoticed, to find Ginny just as she was when he left...with a dumbfounded look upon her face.   
  
He watched as she broke down in tears. He knew it would happen. He knew she would get hurt. But he didn't care. The bittersweet feeling in the pit of his stomach was too much to ignore. He wanted her to cry...and scream and feel everything he was feeling. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body shamefully. You should be ashamed, Harry thought.   
  
She turned off the water and went behind a locker and dressed. He could hear her sobs echoing through the locker room. He didn't care. He didn't know how to comfort her. He neither wanted to at the moment. He didn't know what he wanted. He grabbed his robes and left swiftly. She should've known, he thought...she should've known...  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny fled from the locker room and onto the Quiddich feild she walked to the castle slowly, wanting to look composed to avoid questions from everyone. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't care what he didn't say to Pansy, but she wasn't Pansy. She wasn't near like Pansy. She wiped the tears away the best she could, and fixed her clothes which she had thrown on quickly. How could she face him again? She would probably curse him next time she saw him. She was furious- and she had a right to be.   
  
She walked into the castle and made for the common room. Avoiding everyone, she raced into her dormroom and drew the curtains around her bed. Before she even hit the pillows, she was in tears again. She shouldn't have to cry, she told herself. He should.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know- it's short! I've had the WORST writer's block for the past few days- not to mention I've been SOOO busy. I'm so sorry- the next chapter might take a while, but I'll try to make it long! (Emphasis on TRY) What do ya'll think? It was kinda obvious who the watcher was, but I thought I'd ask your opinion anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Love you all! My readers ROCK!!! ALWAYS REMEMBER- IF YOU READ IT- REVIEW IT!!! ~Stupid Coffee 


End file.
